Resistance
by seasonallysad
Summary: (I uploaded this on my other account but I can't find the password so here) Warning: A-B-O AU, abuse and violence?). * *Kaminari had always known this time would come, but he didn't want to leave... he had found family and friends here, not too diffrent from the one he was torn away from, just as dysfunctional, but less illegal. and he would do what ever he could to cling to it.


**Okay so i posted this on another account but i couldnt find the password so here you go.**

0000

**Warnings: ABO-verse , ABUSE (not too grafic) and violence, mentions of dark themes but non graffic.**

000

**NO SHIPS ARE DECIDED please leave ideas in reviews please and thank you!**

000

**Disclaimer: i have absolutly nothing to do with the MHA/BNHA franchise and have nothing to gain from writing this all characters belong to rightful owners and creators. **

Kaminari Denki was the only omega in his family, his brothers were all Alphas and his sisters were a healthy mix of betas and alphas, but oddly enough no omegas.

He had a large family, 4 older brothers and 5 older sisters an equal amount of boys and girls, though most of them were only half-blooded siblings born of captive omega their father saw as useful, he was only fully related to his eldest brother Rinsuke but that was it.

Rinsuke had freaked when Denki had presented as an omega, all of his siblings had actually, everyone knew how omega were treated , especially in high crime rate areas like their current residence.

Rinsuke as the oldest and only full-blooded sibling of the young omega took it upon himself to keep Denki safe from anything he could, with help from their siblings.

Unfortunately, their father found out, and with a quirk like Denki's, they all knew dad wouldn't hesitate to sell his own son like breeding stock, like he had so many other young omega, it was his job afterall.

So when the league took over their father made an offer, claiming to have a young omega with a powerful electricity quirk and a moldable mind, he called it insurance.

To say the least, they were interested.

And that's how he ended up as Kaminari Denki age 15 omega, trained by All for one and well known electrical villains as the perfect spy, which his quirk was perfect for.

The hero community saw omega as weak beings needing to be protected, so no one would expect the young 'dumb' and 'clueless' omega with a quirk that 'fries his brain' to infiltrate UA.

Kaminari, however, didn't like it, he hated the thought of hurting people, he knew evil was unavoidable no matter where he went, he was surrounded by it since the day he was born after all.

Anyone could hurt anyone.

It was a simple rule of life he had learned the day he was born.

He wouldn't lie and say heroes could do no evil, when he was younger he had seen heroes from the tv come in and rent or buy Omegas from his father.

It was the sad truth most people couldn't see, as if they were looking at a morrior, they only see what they want to see reflected back at them, while it was like looking through glass to Denki, he saw through fake smiles and speeches, he saw sinister smirks and haughty attitudes.

He didn't want to be a hero, but he didn't want to be a villain, he just wanted to live his life peacefully, he was just that kind of person, the kind to avoid conflict and only step in if it was completely necessary.

Never the one to actively seek it out.

But there he was in USJ and at the training camp.

Watching as the people he considered friends get hurt and all he could do is hope none of them died.

They owned him.

When his father grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into a room with a table, a bloody table he knew what happened after would be hell.

He remembered when his father put a device in the dip of his collarbones underneath his skin, he saw father drag omega here all the time, he heard their screams, and now he understood why.

It was a tracker, a way of saying 'if you run they'll find you...ill find you' it was a device to ensure obedience, it hurt him it made him feel like his collarbones were being crushed, his nerves pinched and then twisted.

Phantom pains still ran up his throat somedays.

He had no control over what happened, for people who hate heroes and society they still seem to stand by stereotypes of secondary genders, except for a few people like Dabi and kurogiri, the two were the only people he could come close to seeing as friends, there were also people like Toga who simply didn't care but those people are the ones who scared Denki if he was being honest.

"Yo!! Kami! Bro, we gotta watch this!"

Kirishima an alpha and his best friend in UA, well he was this personas best friend, not his, he had to remind himself of that sometimes.

The Redhead practically tackled the omega in an attempt to show him the movie that he'd found.

It was an old horror film covered in dust, a picture of a dying woman holding on tight to a bundle of blankets, presumably a baby, while a shadowy figure stood behind her a silhouetted knife and rope in hand.

"Duuuuddeee this looks so cool! where'd you find it, looks old"

Kirishima grinned his sharp teeth making it seem only slightly intimidating, "we'll there's this old box my mom sent me and its full of old stuff including a couple of horror movies! But listen to this;

'Omega Hamina kuruki must save herself and her newborn Fu from unknown horrors when she moves into an abandoned mansion left by her late husbands family!'"

Kaminari was surprised, to say the least, a movie as old as this one featured a widowed omegan mother, who had to protect herself and what was left of her family? A movie like that was rare, even now.

Kirishima laughed at kaminari's shocked look.

"See I knew you'd like it! Come on let's watch it!"

The movie wasn't bad, the effects were outdated but the plot was interesting.

At some point Bakugou, Mina, and Sero had joined them on the couch, the other alpha and two betas with Kirishima and himself all made up what had been jokingly called the 'Baku squad', teachers had mentioned how teens their age often create premature packs of sorts, there were two established packs within class 1A.

There was the Deku squad and the Baku squad, Bakugou, and Deku, otherwise known as Midoriya, both acting as their respective packs alpha, the makeup of both packs were odd, most packs consisted of mostly beta, as the pack alpha would feel threatened should there be too many other alphas, that's why it was surprising that Bakugou had bonded with Kirishima so well, especially with his aggressive nature.

It wasn't surprising for Midoriya however, the Alpha was very calm and not very alpha like more of a beta if you asked him but oh well.

There were only 3 omega in class himself, ururaka, and surprisingly todoroki, omegas had only recently been allowed into the hero community after all.

He was the only omega in the Bakusquad and honestly it wasn't as bad as he thought, he was a little nervous being around aggressive alphas like bakugou but honestly, the guy wasn't all that bad, nothing like the alphas he had met before.

But nows not the time to think about that, a slight vibration in this chest told him that shigaraki would be contacting him soon.

He needed to find an excuse to leave.

"Kaminari! We're going to go to the gym! Ya gonna join?"

Kirishima you beautiful creature.

"Nah, I gotta study, if I fail one more test either Aizawa or Pesent-mic are gonna have my head"

Kirishima laughed and he's pretty sure Bakugou made a comment about how he was stupid but he was too focused on the bordering on painful vibrating in his chest.

After saying his goodbyes he almost ran to his room, missing the odd looks he got from his little make shift pack.

"Kaminari, your update was late"

He knew this is what it would be about.

He tensed slightly as a small spike of pain went through his chest.

He pulled his phone closer so he could speak without a chance of being heard.

"S-sorry, after the training camp they've been really strict on everything, I had to wait for things to calm down"

An annoyed sigh came from the other side but the pain eased slowly.

"Fine just make sure it doesn't happen again, but more importantly, you'll be extracted within the week , we have all the information we need right now"

Kaminari felt like he couldnt breathe, it felt too early.

"Isn't it a little early? What if something changes?"

"Its fine we have plans, you'll be briefed when you return"

He hung up.

Kaminari knew this day would come eventually but now his head was pounding and his heard beating too fast in his chest.

He didn't want to do this anymore.

He never did.

Opening his phone he scolled to an unnamed number he haddnt used in a few years.

Writing the number on a peice of paper he walked out the door.

He knew what he had to do.

Kirishima and Bakugou both sat in the living room as Mina and Sero ran around the kitchen in search of snacks for their gaming marathon.

The only person they were missing was Kaminari, since they had split last night he had acted odd, he was fidgety, anxious and would jump at the smallest of things.

The group was suspicious, even Bakugou expressing his own, admittedly passive aggressive, form of concern.

The Omega never missed a game night, he was their main score keeper and would help settle drawls and arguments as he didn't want to accidently short out the game (which he's done before).

This was their chance to corner the aloof omega .

"Hey Kiri, can I talk to you real quick"?

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Kaminari stood in the entrance to the common room, a nervous fidget of his fingers, his eyes Darted back and forth as if he was questioning whether he should run or not.

Kirishima nodded at Kaminari before standing and sending a questioning glance at the other alpha who shrugged with an equally unsure look in his eyes.

Kirishima followed Kaminari a few feet away from the common room and away from the other inhabitants of the dorms.

He looked nervous and almost scared, he quietly suffled through his pocket only too pull out a peice of paper, the paper was the size of his palm and wrinkled, as if he had folded it a million ways before shoving it in his pockets.

Kaminari sighed before looking into Kirishimas eyes for the first time today, they looked pale and tired, as if he was awaiting something terrible, somthing he had no way of escaping.

"Kiri, look... I need you to do me a favor okay?"

Kiri cocked his head to the side, concern was written across his face, his nose twitching lightly when the scent of a distressed omega made it's way too him.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Did something happen"?

Kaminari leaned back slightly, before sighing.

"Ok, well.. if something, happens in the next few days... something bad, I need you to open this"

Surprisingly he pulls an envelope out of his back pocket, it's in much better shape then the small crumpled peice he held in his hand.

"But untill then I-I need you to keep this shut okay? Not- not until something happens okay"?

Kaminari' s voice almost sounded teary, like he was expecting something truly terrible.

Kirishima hesitantly took the envelope.

"Kami? Is, something wrong? Shouldn't we tell a teacher or something"?

Kaminari suddenly looked panicked his hands pulled to his chest gripping the wrinkled peice of paper.

"N-no you-you can't tell anyone, not untill you open that envelope. It's- it's too dangerous an-"

Kaminari'sbody suddenly jolted a hand gripping at his collar bones.

"I- um I have to go"

Kaminari then turned and ran down the halls presumably towards his own dorm.

Kirishima wouldn't deny the fear and worry he felt for his friend.

Something was wrong.

In a flurry of movement Kirishima was back in the common room a panicked and worried look on his face

Bakugou tensed at the sudden entrance, Mina and Sero stopped moving in the kitchen.

"The hell's with you shitty hair"?

The envelope was crumpled slightly in Kirishimas hands as he hurriedly motioned for the others to follow him to his dorm.

All four teens gathered in the room, confusion was the most visible emotion on their faces, though concern was a close second.

"Something is seriously off with Kami, he was really freaked out"

The others looked confused.

"So, what did pikachu do to freak you out so much shitty hair? I mean fuck, the guys been acting weird and all but nothing that fucking drastic"

Mina looked nervous a but a look of realisation crossed her face.

"He was acting really weird earlier too, like, super paranoid... he kept joking about it but even I could smell his destress"

Her voice sounded nervous, it was true beta had a much weaker sence of smell and could very rarely pick up on an Alpha or omegas sent.

Sero nodded having noticed something something similar.

"Yea he kept looking around like he was waiting for something- something bad, and i could smell destress pretty clearly but he refused to tell me anything."

Bakugou seemed to think for a moment, both him and Kirishima knew about Kaminari having some anxiety issues which was why the faint scent of destress could often be found on him, but for the Beta to be smelling it? Something was deffinatly off.

"Shitty hair, what did he want to talk about"

Kirishima suddenly looked even more worried after hearing about the others revelations on their pack omegas behaviour.

"He was pretty freaked out, I mean he was practically shaking and crying...he just, handed me this envelope and told me not to read it until 'something bad happens'. He left in a hurry too, refused to answer any of my questions...practically darted secound I got the envelope"

Bakugou knew now, something was wrong, and like he'll he was gonna sit around and watch this go to shit.

"Open it then"

Kirishima looked nervous, his eyes staring at the envelope with a hint of fear, they had no clue what was in this little pocket of paper...

But before anyone could say anything an alarm went off, not your everyday phone alarm.

No, the lights were flashing red and a somewhat loud siren filled the dorm building.

Next thing they knew Aizawa burst through the door a calm but obviously worried look on his face.

"We've got a security breach. Lock all your windows and doors, stay inside"

And with that Aizawa was gone mostlikely to deliver the same instructions to other students.

Kirishima within seconds was on his feet, the envelope practically crushed in his hand.

"Guys what if this was what Denki was talking about?! We gotta go check on him! What if something happened?"

The others looked nervous but determined, Bakugou however was simply determined as he couldn't find a reason why they shouldn't go check, he'd delt with villains before , hell they all had.

The four rushed out the room towards kaminaris room, clear worry written across most of their faces.

Kirishima nearly lounged for the door, a little surprised that it was unlocked, but opened it anyway.

"Kami?...kaminari!?"

The room was a mess, the bed sheets and blankets were strewn on the floor, stupid momentos that Denki had bought were broken or simply tossed on the floor.

All four students stood in shock , Bakugou and Kirishima nearly growling at the powerfull stink of destress that was even making the Beta stand on guard.

Kiri looked around in a panic, a growl still building in the back of his throat, only stopping when he saw a familiar crumpled peace of paper sitting neatly on top of the only remaining pillow on the bed.

Hesitantly he reached out to grab the paper, a feeling of dread building in his gut when it was finally in his hand.

Kaminari...was gone.


End file.
